UFO Digest 1995
You are reading this file from www.UFONet.it Topics of the day: #Tesla's HAARP (2) #Sightings #UFOs: Let me explain a few things... (2) #Montauk Project #ET spacecraft sighting?? #Help with Aurora subject (2) #Aurora--"Senior Citizen" (2) #french author #Mack's acts #SETI - ET Search Begins #SETI Question #Dr. Mack and Harvard U. (2) #X-Files True or False? #Art Bell's Dreamland #NC Sighting Areas #Physics books #UFOS: MY SIGHTING. #Lightworkers - dollar/gold #UFOs: Any resistance at all? #INVASION!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------- :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 15:47:54 -0500 :From: Density 4 :Subject: Tesla's HAARP (2) from 1 -::: Earthquake Engineering Project ::: In a February, 1912 interview, in the publication, "The World Today" Nikola Tesla said that it would be possible to split the planet by combining vibrations with the correct resonance of the earth itself: "Within a few weeks, I could set the earth's crust into such a state of vibrations that it would rise and fall hundreds of feet, throwing rivers out of their beds, wrecking buildings and practically de one side, as if by a fireball." These electrical effects are tied to electromagnetic plasma and ball lightning and the strange array of flashes which results from Tesla- style and HAARP-like transmissions. As part of the secret 1974 Vladivostok US-Soviet artificial global-warming agreement, the US began 30 Hz ELF transmissions from a site in the Pacific northwest in Washington. Coincidentally with the increase in Soviet and US ELF transmissions during 1980, was a sharp increase in earthquakes around the world. The 1/30/81 Washington Post reported: "The world sustained 71 significant earthquakes during 1980, up from 56 the previous year, anf the world death toll climbed to 7140, 5 times the 1979 figure, the USGS said." On September 12, 1989, sensors called magnetometers, (at Corralitos, near Monterrey Bay, California) detected unusual ULF (between 0.01 Hz and 10 Hz-- the lowest ELF frequencies) radio signals, "which grew 30 times stronger October 5, and then weakened somewhat. At 2:00pm on October 17, the signals grew so strong that they went off of the sensor's scales. Three hours later, the San Francisco Bay area shook violently as the magnitude 7.1 Loma Prieta earthquake killed more than 60 people and injured 3800 others. The catastrophic January 17, 1994 Los Angeles earthquake was also preceded by musterious radio signals. Some observers in Los Angeles reported hearing two loud "sonic booms" (which are typical symptoms of Soviet Tesla weapons usage) immediately before the earthquake. That strange underground hum in the western US beginning to make a little more sense now? Typical earthquakes occur no deeper than 20 to 25 kilometers. A very rare deep quake just took place. The 6/18/94 Science News reported that on June 8th, "a magnitude 8.2 quake emanated from 600 kilometers below Bolivia, punching the planet hard enough to send it ringing like a bell.The quake was felt in much of North America, even as far away as Seattle- a fact that has puzzled geophysicists. 'This is the first time we know of that a quake in that part of South America was felt in North America,' says Bruce W. Presgrave of the National Earthquake Information Center." -::: A Grave Danger to Earth ::: Demonstrating the grave danger to this planet's geomagnetic stability, the 1987 Eastlund patent (which is the basic design for the HAARP project) stated that "The earth's magnetic field could be decreased or disrupted at appropriate altitudes to modify or eliminate the magnetic field." Quoting the 3/88 OMNI Magazine article, "Richard Williams, a physicist at Princeton, stated that he thinks the Eastlund (HAARP) project might become 'a serious threat to the earth's atmosphere' and 'could cause irreversible damage...effects in the atmosphere cannot be localized...the language of the patent indicates that it is clearly intended to provide effects on a global scale." Quoting the 2/94 Cook Inlet Monthly Bush Blade, "The late geomagnetic researcher Lloyd Zirbesstrongly opposed the technology utilized in the HAARP system. He wrote, 'Disruption of the earth's magnetic field will complete damages to the planet's balance done by the government nuclear bomb blasts in the natural radiation belts above the ionosphere. Earth's magnetic field keeps the planet in balance with the moon and sun. Disrupting the field will be the last straw in sending earth into the sun or out into space." The combined effects of these transmitters, including the Russian Woodpecker, the new HAARP system, together with all the other ELF and VLF systems (such as those in Michigan and the GWEN towers), are very dangerous. When operating simultaneously and during times of geomagnetic storms, they present a severe threat to the entire planet. The disruption of the earth's internal dynamo, and the disrup other ionosphere-heating ELF, long wire ELF and GWEN tower systems was demonstrated in T.E. Beardon's book, "Fer-de-Lance": "Any large collection of nuclei-- such as a star or a planet-- is a strong absorber and radiator od scalar wave radiation. The Sun is a particularly strong source of scalar wave radiation. This radiation penetrates the earth deeply, interacting more and more with the deeper layers, which under greater mechanical stress are more nonlinear. Most of the heat in the molten core of the earth comes from the dephasing of a portion of this absorbed scalar radiation from the Sun, liberating ordinary electromagnetic energy as heat. "The Earth also re-radiates scalar wave radiation back to the Sun. The Sun and the Earth are thus coupled into a scalar system in equilibrium or near-equilibrium. Each body in the couplet posesses both a feedforward and a feedback loop." Describing large electromagnetic weapons (such as Woodpecker and HAARP-like systems), Bearden said: "If significant scalar effects are produced on Earth in a 'pulse' mode, pulsed disturbances of the Earth-Sun and Earth-Moon systems result. Here a danger exists that one or more natural resonances of the coupled systems may be excited. If too much or sharp stimulation occurs on Earth, the coupled resonant response from the Sun could be disasterous. The simplest Doomsday simulation would be for a violent expulsion of solar electromagnetic energy and particles to occur. If this were due to resonance, the expulsions of solar electromagnetic energy and particles would continue during some decay time. In that case, the fiery destruction of the Earth, strongly indicative of Biblical prophecy, would result. Particularly sensitive are the resonances of Sun-Earth, Sun-Moon and Earth-Moon systems. "Note the abnormal influence of the Moon on tides-- tides of both the Earth's tectonic plates and oceans. If the Earth-Moon resonant system were overstimulated, one might expect VIOLENT earthquakes of extraordinary magnitude, and tremendous tidal waves hundreds of feet in heights. (The potential connections to legends of earth- destroying floods, scientific evidence of extreme water levels in mountains, and legends of ancient catyclysmic destruction of supposedly advanced technological oceanic cultures is obvious). Atlantis "Use of huge scalar electromagnetic weapons" (including US devices which interfere with God-given protective Van Allen and other external magnetic belts) "is a double-edged sword. Unless carefully employed, use of the weapons could cause a terrible backlash to the user" (as the Soviets discovered when the main power source for the Gomel Woodpecker transmitter at Chernobyl exploded in 1986), "as well as the victim, and even cause the destruction of Earth itself. "With scalar electromagnetic weapons, the consequence of a relatively simple electronic failure can be catastrophic; not only for the local nation but for the earth as a whole. If an electrogravitational pulse discharge happens to tickle the Sun's and Moon's scalar electromagnetic feedback loops the wrong way, you'll get convulsions on the earth, and a violent increase in the interior heat of the Earth's molten core, with a concomittant eruption of that core right up through the Earth's mantle." Lordy, all this and we haven't even TOUCHED on ELF mind-control systems... -D4 ----------------------------------------------------------------- For further research, please consult the following sources: :Fer-de-Lance by T.E. Beardon :Tesla Book Company :P.O. Box 121873 :Chula Vista, CA 91912 USA :Leading Edge Research Group :(Leading Edge Journal #77 12/94) :P.O. Box 7530 Ste 58 :Yelm, Washington 98597 USA :Youth Action News (July 1994 issue) :"Electronic End Times GMT :From: Mike Horne :Subject: ET spacecraft sighting?? Heres the closest Ive ever come to seeing a 'UFO' if you will. Maybe someone can tell me what it was. I was outside on the porch one night and was looking up at the night sky. I just happened to be looking at a paticular star, when all of a sudden it bolted over the horizon. It looked exactly the same as a star with the naked eye. I was looking at it for about 5-10 seconds before it took off to the horizon at a speed faster than any jet. It looked like a meteor when it took off. But meteors dont just hang there for 10 seconds and then decide to take off over the horizon. The 'star' that I was looking at wasnt there after it left by the way, excluding an asteroid falling coincidentally at the precise point I was looking at. The object was completely stationary untill it left. No jet could have took off that fast either. Well? I can come up with a couple of cheap explanations but all sound pretty stupid when you put them up against any kind of scrutiny. Sorry, my watch didnt change time on me or anything,,,,,,,,,,,,, Me debunk an Amercian myth? And take my life in my hands. -Hip ------------------------------ :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 15:37:34 GMT :From: Matt Astier :Subject: Help with Aurora subject Can anyone give me as much in depth information on this "secret" as they can? I've tried to find the Testor's model but haven't located it yet, so I can't find out what they have to say about it. What is supposed to be special about this plane? Is it supposed to have a unique drive system? Why has it been connected up with the UFO subject area? Any info would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Please E-mail me, or post here if you want. Matt ------------------------------ :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 21:49:06 GMT :From: Illya Kuryakin :Subject: Re: Aurora--"Senior Citizen" In article <3jjgc8$dm3@newsbf02.news.aol.com>, exclmid@aol.com (ExclMid) wrote: :> I believe Charles Veith mentioned something that noone else in this thread :> referred to, which was that Aurora was code-named "Senior Citizen" I :> confirm that from another source and also would like to point out that the :> SR-71 was also mentioned (in another posting) as having the code name :> "Senior Crown" (among others.) IMHO Ah, Senior Citizen is something unrelated. Senior Smart might be the one you're searching for. Aurora has been described as the money paid to Lockheed for development of it's version of the B-2. That's from Ben Rich's book. Unfoooorrrtunately, the 'Aurora' line item in the '85 budget was stuffed between the SR-71 and the U-2. That tells _me_ that it's a recon system, not a bomber. Duh, who'd have guessed? My theory is that Northrop built a partial scale flying testbed. For the B-2. Like they did with the N1M and N9M. The USAF said "Damn, we could use a few more of those... " That would also be borne out by the fact that the USAF bought enough engines and ejection seats to build 48 more twin-engined a/c. That stems from the standard case where they order 106% of the components they need for the total number of a/c. If you apply the 106% to the total number of engines and seats... you get 48 more a/c than they're talking about in the F-117. Sooooo... The TR-3A might well be flying in larger numbers than thought. I always wondered why some of the target shots of Teheran didn't seem to display any obvious movement. Sure, some showed the target and the aspect of the target was continuously changing. Some... were as if the camera was just hovering over the target. You could get that effect by hovering at low altitude or cruising slowly at high altitude. Tie that in with the sighti ship. : :For direct E-Mail please respond to Michael.Loughlin@jet.uk : :The above article is the personal view of the poster and should not be considered as an official comment from the JET Joint Undertaking : ------------------------------ :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 18:52:21 -0500 :From: Cgbg :Subject: Re: Mack's acts >Unprofessional Acts The problem with claiming that Dr. Mack's unprofessional acts got him in trouble at Harvard is simply that he is not accused of lack of scientific method. He is accused of stating opinions contrary to "proven scientific fact". That is why the Harvard faculty can be correctly accused of a witch hunt. If they disagree with specific actions of Dr. Mack let the Harvard faculty committee identify names, dates, places, make their critique, and give Dr. Mack an opportunity to address specific incidents. I would not want the Harvard faculty or a hundred random names in the telephone book determining what is "scientific fact", particularly when those "facts" change as new information is gathered. We are talking witchhunt here, pure and simple. :********************************************************************* :| "They only build as much of the world as they need to, to | :convince you it's real." :********************************************************************* :| cgbg | :| cgbg | :| cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg | :| cgbg cgbg cgbg cgbg | :********************************************************************* ------------------------------ :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 23:58:11 GMT :From: Garry Bryan :Subject: Re: SETI - ET Search Begins Dean Adams (dadams@netcom.com) wrote: : In article <3ji4k4$p5e@canyon.sr.hp.com> garry@sr.hp.com (Garry Bryan) writes: : >using your posting style and "logic" sure pushes YOUR button. . . : Ha! What a cop out. But of course back here in the real world : your "logic" (or more accurately: LACK thereof) was all your own. Notice, class, that Dean has just pointed out that his logic is imaginary. I mimiced Deans style and "logic" and he misinterprets it as mine. (Forgive him, he is prone to reading his own views into posts) And please, Dean, don't just clip out the parts that you need to twist someones views, be a man and post the entire context. OK? Garry (%^{> ------------------------------ :Date: Sat, 11 Mar 1995 00:04:22 GMT :From: Garry Bryan :Subject: SETI Question I have a question involving the highly questionable SETI project. For arguements sake, I'll agree that it MAY be possible to pick a signal out of the background noise of the cosmos (more like an infinite number of monkeys on an infinite number of keyboards writting the Bible) and find an intelligent pattern. What modulation index are "we" looking for? AM? FM? PM? BPSK? QPSK? 256PSK? If the chances are small to find a signal, it's just gotten 6 times smaller. Any comments? Garry (%^{> ---- Fairbanks AK dw KJJZ Kodiak AK dw KVOK Kodiak AK dw KSWD Seward AK dw WYDE Birmingham AL w WVNN Huntsville AL dw WACV Montgomery AL dw KSWD Seward AL dw KFYI Phoenix AZ dw KJAA Globe AZ d KATO Safford AZ w KTUC Tucson AZ dw KNZR Bakersfield CA dw KPAY Chico CA dw KMJ Fresno CA w KYOS Merced CA dw KNWZ PalmSprings CA dw KPRL PasoRobles CA dw KPCO Quincy CA dw KQMS Redding CA dw KSTE Sacramento CA dw KOGO SanDiego CA dw KQSB SantaBarbara CA dw KSMA SantaMaria CA dw KSRO SantaRosa CA dw KNWZ ThousandPalms CA dw KNWF YuccaValley CA dw WNNZ Hartford CT dw KNUS Denver CO dw WQBQ Leesburg FL w WWTK Sebring FL w WFOY St.Augustine FL dw WALG Albany GA w WLSQ Dalton GA w WDUN Gainsville GA w KHVH Honolulu HI dw KIDO Boise ID dw KOFE St.Maries ID dw WJPF Herrin IL w WTAZ Morton IL dw WCMY Ottawa IL dw WAIV Peru IL dw WAEB Rockford IL w WMAY Springfield IL dw WKTW Urbana IL dw KLEE Ottumwa IA w KSCB Liberal KS dw KSAL Salina KS w KFH Witchita KS dw WLXG Lexington KY dw WRUS Russellville KY d WOMI Ownesboro KY w WQUE NewOrleans LS dw WHMP Northampton MA w WFNT Flint MI w WKBZ Muskegon MI w WKNW SaultSt.Marie MI w WEBC Duluth MN w WWWI Brainerd MN d KNSI St.Cloud MN w KWNO Winona MN w KZIM CapeGirardeau MO w KFRU Columbia MO dw KCMO KansasCity MO dw KSDd St.Louis MO w WCVM Greenville MS w KBLC Billings MT w KMMS Bozeman MT dw KCAP Helena MT w KCLY Missoula MT d KGVO Missoula MT w KLIN Lincoln NB w KKAR Omaha NB w KOLT Scottsbluff NB w KDWN LasVegas NV dw KOHd Reno NV w WGIR Manchester NH w KQEO Albuquerque NM dw KBIM Roswell NM dw WIBX Utica NY w WCHL ChapelHill NC w WFNC Fayetteville NC w WCRY Fuquay-Varina NC dw WLAs Jacksonville NC dw WEEB SouthernPines NC dw WMAN Mansfield OH dw WBLY Springfield OH w WKBN Youngstown OH dw WKYd OklahomaCity OK w KBKR BakerCity OR dw KRSR CoosBay OR w KPNW Eugene OR dw KAGO KlamathFalls OR w KLBM wLaGrande OR d KOPE Medford OR dw KEXd Portland OR w KBMD Tillamook OR dw WAEB Allentown PA dw WBVP BeaverFalls PA w WFLP Erie PA w WOYL OilCity PA w WPHB Phillipsburg PA dw WTMZ Charleston SC w WVOC Columbia SC w WFBC Greenville SC dw WORD Spartenburg SC dw WSSC Sumter SC w KSOO SiouxFalls SD dw WMC Memphis TN dw WGNS Murf are none. Many inlisted men go through so much training and are baptized to loyaly protect this great land of ours. So if 1 hot-shot general comes in and says" O.k., men, go overthrough the government and piss on the constitution", Do you think they will Obey him? I am not talking about an super-elete "Delta Force". I am talking about the U.S. army, air force and Marines. A Revolt would be impossable without these groups, and no other army could mount a successful attack in these days of ICBM's and steath fighters. ------> One more thing, "Delta Force" is already a name of a U.S. Special forces unit ( I'm not getting this form the movie ). I was waching CNN news a few days ago when the U.S. was helping evacuate U.N. peacekeepers in somalia, It described the battle that ended U.S. envolvement in Somolia. It said " U.S. Rangers and Delta force commandos fought Somalian warlords for the longest urban battle since the Vietnam war" In THOSE EXACT WORDS, so go shove all your cheezy star-trekkish New world order crap up your %*#!! ------------------------------ :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 20:36:23 -0600 :From: "Richard A. Schumacher" :Subject: Re: UFOs: Any resistance at all? Class? "Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence". That situation is hopeless. People are stunningly bad observers of things that they're not familiar with, and/or when they have been startled. Consider all the vivid and detailed UFO sightings reported whenever Venus returns to the sky. Unless you have excellent photographic or other physical evidence of your sightings, you're not going to be able to convince anyyone. I'm sure all those involved are nice people, absolutely sincere and believe they clearly remember what they saw. Does that mean that they *did* accurately interpret and memorize what they observed? No, it does not. ------------------------------ :Date: Fri, 10 Mar 1995 21:27:06 -0500 :From: Pedro1111 :Subject: Re: Aurora--"Senior Citizen" Unless it effects our own safty, we should keep our noses out of top secret goverment progects. There is aviation technology that excisted in the 50's that has been not been declassified because other nations do not yet havr this technology. ------------------------------ :Date: Thu, 9 Mar 1995 22:14:00 -0500 :From: SHEPPARD GORDON :Subject: INVASION!!! In a message dated 03/09/95, GARY STOLLMAN wrote: :GS> The CIA is still trying to destroy my family with clones, at least my :GS> father and mother, who is still crippled from a stroke in 1991. My :GS> phone is tapped and makes a funny reverberating sound from the modem :GS> when I log on here Please Gary, protect your safety and stay away from this conference! Salut! -> Alice4Mac 2.4.4 E QWK Eval:05Nov94 Origin: Moderator hypocricy is VERY VERY SORRY. ------------------------------ End of ALTUFO-L Digest - 10 Mar 1995 ************************************ Category:UFO archive